


Protective mate

by AspieVulcan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Protectiveness, Vulnerable Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieVulcan/pseuds/AspieVulcan
Summary: An alien won't stop flirting with Spock and it's up to Leonard to stop him.Its short and generic but cute





	Protective mate

"oh shit shit shit shit!" Jim whispered as he sped past Uhura giggling

"Ji-" he grabbed her before she could even start her sentence and pulled her round a corner "what are you doing!?"

"See Spock there?" She peaked around the wall and searched through the crowd of important people at this party until she found Spock clearly trying to get out of a conversation with a drunk and flirty alien. "Bones is about to beam down" She stared back at Jim feeling her mouth curve upwards.

She looked towards the transporter pads and like magic he appeared imediately, he didn't look happy (granted he usually didn't when wearing dress uniforms but this time he looked out right furious) he probably already knew what was happening from their bond. As soon as he was fully transported he stormed straight to where Spock was.

She watched as he clapped the aliens shoulder and said something they were too far away to hear but the smile he wore could kill any man. The alien seemed unfazed though, clearly unaware of McCoy's reputation. The following onslaught of insults and swears echoed through the now much quieter hall, she took a moment to be grateful for the hippocratic oath.

Eventually the alien backed down and the noise level slowly raised as McCoy gave Spock a Vulcan kiss and dragged him off to some balcony.

"I'll never get tired of that" Jim said as they casualty walked back into the now safe room.

"I don't think he will either"

"Who knew bones would be so protective?"

"All of us"


End file.
